Archive:Yue
Yue is a young draenei girl who's experienced much of two worlds. Accompanied by the spirits and her growing experience of shamanism, she's grown from the cautious, shy girl seeking to bring good to her people and the world into a powerful warrior of the elements with wisdom, intelligence, and still an air of curiosity and shyness under her. Appearance Yue is a young draenei, too young to have been born on Argus but old enough to live a lengthy childhood with a peaceful coexistence with the orcs of Draenor. Her bright blue eyes glow slightly with an air of curiosity, yet wisdom. Her skin is relatively smooth and is an even, beautiful cerulean blue. Her hair follows suit, being only a shade darker than her skin. It is well taken care of, smells quite nice if you get close enough, and is often kept in two ponytails. Her physique is that of a trained soldier, yet is very feminine, bearing large breasts and several attractive, womanly curves. What's more interesting is that she is a shaman, evident as her savage looking Northrend-metal-forged weapons are enshrouded by revolving orbs of either fire, rock, frost, or a whirl of wind. Her armor is also top notch, a mix of reinforced hide, dragonscale, and metal chain armor, also likely the products of Northrend's bizarre resources and beasts. Background Born into a draenei caravan team upon their stop in Telaar, young Yue got a chance to see many people and places of Draenor. Though she had no real friends during her childhood, she had an interest in the orcish magic of shamanism, an art forbidden for draenei to take up at the time. It would not be long, however, until the Legion corrupted the orcs, which deeply saddened Yue as they abandoned shamanism as well. Due to the dangers of Draenor from the orcs, her caravan took refuge in Shattrath where the civilians were arming for war. Here she made her first friends, only to loose most of them to the war against the orcs. Those that returned suffered severe mental and psychological damage. Though Yue was just barely of fighting age, she was struck down by a seemingly incurable disease. Upon the fall of Shattrath, Yue was taken with a refugee group to Telredor, though because her illness was slowing them down, she was abandoned, left to die. By a stroke of luck, the uncorrupt orcs under Durotan found Yue and cured her of her illness using shamanism. Now cured, she was guided to Telredor by the orcs and remained in Telredor until the Alliance stormed the Dark Portal and Draenor suffered major cataclysms causing it to result in Outland. With the land now a hostile environment, the caravan business was over. Yue left to Shattrath and joined the Aldor as they rebuilt Shattrath. She later helped to organize the draenei people as Illidan began to invade Outland. With the threat of more war, now with Illidan's blood elves and naga, the Aldor, other draenei followers, and a gathering of broken draenei, Yue went with Velen as they sought out the Naaru's vessel, Tempest Keep. With the broken accepted into draenei society by Velen, Yue took the chance to learn shamanism. With the crash of the Exodar and Velen's visions and prophecies, Yue set out to expand her shamanistic abilities. Since then, she's grown in power exponentially. Despite her growth, she remains modest about her abilities. Northrend Recently, she's been primarily working for the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade as they make their way to Icecrown Citadel. She supports the Skybreaker's attempts to destroy the Scourge, but refuses to impede the Horde's efforts. Some may even say she sabotages the Alliance's efforts to provoke the Horde. Whether this is true or not, you might just have to find out yourself. Allegiances Yue is unhappy with the state of her people's new allies, the Alliance. Though the return of King Wrynn gave the Alliance new direction and spirit, his recklessness would quickly loose Yue's support. Upon the declaration of war with the Horde, she distanced herself from the Alliance and directed her efforts towards the greater good. Since then, she remains supportive only of the neutral forces of Theramore under Jaina Proudmoore and her peaceful race guided by the prophet Velen. She seeks a peace with the Horde, as she first learned and studied shamanism from their people. Though she remains wary of the sin'dorei who've caused only misery for her people since the aftermath of the Third War. She remains hopeful for them as Velen restored the Sunwell's holy energies, a gesture of peace and forgiveness from her people to theirs. However, the Forsaken she has no love for, and feels that they could very well destroy the Horde's way of life. Most of the neutral, friendly factions of Azeroth and Outland Yue makes friends with. Though she doesn't have much interest for the greedy, self-destructive nature of the goblins. Quotes Trivia See also * External links * External link Category:Archived Category:Archived Characters